Continuing the Story
by skazmi
Summary: Bella is stuck over her childhood friendship with Edward that was cut short. At age 23, she is unhappy with how her life turned out. But during a trip to Paris, she gets a chance to pick up where things left off- only things are different now.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**

**It's hard to say, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**-Photograph by Nickelback**

Staring at the scrapbook of photos scattered around my bedroom, I let myself go. I let myself embrace all those haunted emotions I had hidden for so long. For the first time in years, I let myself cry over the past. My tears stained the photo that captured the 13 year old boy smiling back at me. The boy had his arm around a skinny, small, brunette. They were both smiling toothy grins, and the girl was holding up a newspaper proudly. The picture the day that I think back to the most. Our day of happiness. The day when my life seemed so perfect, in actuality is was crumbling into pieces without my knowledge. That was the last day of happiness I can recall, now 11 years later.

_How could my life have turned out like this? _

"Please come over!" I pleaded to my best friend, Edward. "Or I'll get everyone to start calling you Eddie!"

Edward laughed, "Might I ask what is so important that you had to wake me up at one A.M. for?" He acted like he minded, but I knew he secretly loved our late night phone calls. We had been calling each other at odd times throughout our friendship; a friendship that happened to have lasted 12 years so far. Edward was only a year older than me, at 13.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you get your butt at my house this instant!" I mock scolded him. I looked out my window and saw him getting out of his bed, cradling his cell phone from one ear to the other.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I heard him mutter.

I hung up and continued watching him travel from his house across the street to my house, by climbing down the vines and jogging to my house, a trick he had perfected since our phone calls began months ago. From there he climbed up my ancient willow tree to my balcony. Swiftly, I opened the white French doors and jumped into his arms, which had been waiting for a hug.

"Hey," I said softly. Edward had that effect on me, making me warm up and melt just by a gaze. Remembering why I had so urgently called him, I squealed.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! GUESS WHAT!" I practically screamed in his ear, not caring that it was past midnight and that people might wake up.

He chuckled, and I was silent for a second. His emerald green eyes held so much depth for a thirteen year old. He was always told he was too old for his age, so was I as a matter of fact, because of this we were perfect companions. His eyes twinkled and he aimed his crooked grin (that I loved) at me. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray, and his perfect face was giving me his undivided attention. Sometimes I wondered what I did to deserve him. I'm plain…chocolate colored hair and brown eyes and a ghostly, translucent complexion. He looked at the stars, bringing my head back to reality, making me remember that I needed to speak to him.

"Okay Edward, you're not going to believe it…but I made it as the chief editor of Fork's Middle School's Newspaper!"

Edward stared at me in amazement. "Oh my god Bella, that's amazing! You're going to be the first seventh grader to be on the paper in the history of Fork's Middle! I told you that you would make it- you're so good at writing!"

He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around on the balcony. I laughed, throwing my head back, and I couldn't help but think at that moment how perfect everything was. I was with my best friend, I was going to be the editor of the newspaper, and I was in the most beautiful place ever, home. Home for me was Forks, Washington, the small town I had lived since I was born. Home, the place where my best friend was, my family, and my unconventional family. Everything was perfect. I was going to be with Edward forever. And then it hit me. At the young age of 12, I felt a new but amazing emotion. Love.

* * *

I learned that summer that nothing lasts forever. Not if you want it to, not if you need it to, and not if you beg it to. A couple days after that glorious evening, I was forced to move. Renee and Charlie, my parents, told me that they were getting a divorce. It really didn't come as a shock to me. I knew that they had arguments… I heard them yelling on a daily basis. Whenever my name came up in their dispute, I locked myself in the bathroom with the phone, and cried to Edward that I was tearing my family apart. He always soothed me and made everything alright. The moment I heard about the divorce, I figured I would get to stay in Forks with Charlie. But then my mom told me I was going with her, and I was forced into my mom's car, oblivious to the fact that it would be the last time I'd ever see Forks. I never got to say goodbye to Edward or Charlie, nor Esme and Carlisle (practically my other mom and dad), nor my other friends. It was just my mom and me and our few packed possessions. My mom dragged me to Phoenix, Arizona where my life became monotonous without my loved ones. I just let go of everything and everyone in my life. It wasn't my fault, though, it was my mom's.

I constantly tried calling Edward and Charlie, but I found out a couple months later that Charlie had moved to Chicago, and Edward had moved to a distant city which I never got to learn. I think I never really moved on, a part of me stayed in Forks that day I left. But I learned to cope with the hole in my heart.

In junior year, my mom got married to a baseball coach, Phil. I wasn't particularly fond of him, but nobody really asked for my input. My mom tended to let me be. I think she felt some guilt for tearing me away from my life back in Forks.

During senior year, I received a wake-up call thinking, what am I going to do in life? So after that terrifying newsflash I spent the rest of my years working. I became the definition of a workaholic. Right after I graduated high school, I went straight to doing an internship for the magazine I work for. But the thing was, if I didn't work, I would feel the rip in my heart I had kept hidden so long. So I never took breaks, had vacations, went on dates, and made friends. That led me to my life now. I work for a big fashion magazine. It's not what I wanted, for I had always hoped to work for a creative, inspirational magazine filled with happy stories and happily ever afters, not some fashion magazine that forces me to write about things I hate. But I cope, just like I always do, and I carry on- even if it means faking a smile. I've been working for the magazine for the past five years now, meaning that I'm 23…which means that somewhere out there, the boy I am still hopelessly in love with is 24…

_How could my life have turned out like this?_

* * *

**Note: This story is a collab. Both mhcheergirl and skazmi will have it on their profiles.**

**A/N from mhcheergirl: Hey everyone, I hope you all like this new story! I would like to credit Skazmi for the majority of the prologue; I just added some bits and pieces for this chapter since she wrote it a long time ago. Hopefully you all think this has potential, since we have the entire story planned out! The prologue doesn't really say too much about what will be happening, so you will just have to wait and see, huh? Anyway, please review! (You might even get a preview of chapter 1 if you review…)**

**A/N from skazmi: Hey guys! Mhcheergirl and I worked hard on this so we both REALLY hope you like it! And hopefully you guys think it has potential! We both have the same chapters on both our pages so review on either and you get the same preview (again hint hint, you KNOW you **_**want **_**to review…give in to the temptation!) ;) Anyways ENJOY! **


	2. Moving On, Or Not

_**Chapter 1: Moving On…or Not**_

**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?**

**Chasing Pavements by Adele **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in the story…if we were do you think we'd be spending our time on fanfiction? We'd be out signing autographs and taking limo rides ;)**

My alarm jerked me awake from my pitiful dream about Edward's eyes meeting mine. I groaned, hating the annoying beeping sound that brought me back to another day in reality. The only time I was really happy was when I dreamed about _him_. He brought back the great memories we shared so long ago. Nothing was the same without him in my life.

I sighed and jumped off my bed, grabbing a rubber band and slipping my hair into a messy bun. There is no reason to make myself up, it's not like I have anyone to impress. Sadly, I have not changed very much since the awful moving day 11 years ago. Of course, I have grown a few inches and matured from awkward teenager into a semi-awkward young woman. I have more prominent cheekbones now, the result of being fifteen pounds underweight due to stress from work. Oh, and I have delightful bags underneath my eyes from the sleepless nights I achieve at least twice a week, and a face so pale is makes ghosts laugh to top it all off. I can't help but wonder what I would look like if I had never had to move- surely I would be _happy _right now.

But I can't think about Forks right now. In fact, I really should never think about it ever again. I am probably never going to see Edward and his family ever again. After 11 years has passed, you start to lose hope. People move on- except me, I continue to cling to the past- and go on with their lives. That is how it's supposed to be.

I quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed the newspaper from my doorstep. I love reading the newspaper. It tells me everything, both good and bad, that is happening in the world. It is insightful and real. And I can't help but hope that one day I will see _his _name in the numerous articles…

Grabbing my bagel, I leaned into my counter, skimming for words that got my attention. But there happened to be no real news today, which was a good thing now that I thought about it. One article caught my eye though. The headline read:_ Heiress Wants to Help the Children! _I shuddered at the girl in the picture. Judging by her very low cut shirt that exposed more than what is deemed appropriate and fake smile, she didn't seem like one that actually wanted to help children.

Her quote under her picture was disgusting. It read _"Children need to read and write! They will look stupid and sound stupid if they don't learn. And the world needs smart people, not idiots!"_

I skimmed the article and immediately didn't like her. She was just some diva who has decided to "change the world" and "donate" her boyfriend to help needy children read and write. Don't get me wrong, I think charities are important (I myself always participate in them), but I know this girl's type. After all, I do work at a fashion magazine- I deal with girls like her on a daily basis! She paid thousands of dollars to get an article about her explaining her "good deeds," but she only did it for the press and coverage. Why couldn't people just do things for the _good _of the world- not have an ulterior motive?

The ding from the coffee machine alerted me that I had to get ready for another day of work, and I abruptly crumpled up the newspaper and threw it in the trash, not even caring what the girl's name was. I didn't want to waste my life reading about someone like her.

I grabbed the alluring cup of coffee and jumped up the stairs, two steps at a time, to get ready. Some things haven't changed much from eleven years ago…I still hate fashion with a fiery passion. Ironically enough, I work at a fashion magazine called FreeStyle. I know what you are thinking, why the heck does that hypocrite work at a fashion magazine?

Well, FreeStyle doesn't have me do anything that involves knowledge of the correct way to pair a shirt and skirt. If that were the case, I would have been fired a _long _time ago. I do the press conferences, work on the place's overall "look", and I make sure everything is read and under control…and that's still only a bit of my job. I am assistant manager of FreeStyle here in the New York City chain, so I pretty much do whatever needs to be done. But I can't complain about the stress level of being assistant manager, since most people would kill for my position. At least the job keeps me… distracted from a certain someone who is constantly on my mind. And it pays well, which is always a nice bonus, though I really don't care about the money.

Quickly, I changed into my black pencil skirt with a thin black belt, a white button up shirt, some black heels (apparently assistant managers are supposed to look "classy"), matching tights, and my trusty black bag. Working at FreeStyle also resulted in me having a fashion assistant that put together all my outfits for me. Personally, I thought it was a bit offensive and ridiculous when my co-workers got me a fashion assistant for my 22nd birthday, but they all just laughed and smiled and said how much I needed help dressing. Chuckling at the memory, I dashed out to my black Porsche. Honestly, I don't get why everyone acts so hung up on my car. I mean it's pretty and shiny and stuff, but I don't get why Mike, my overly helpful boss, had to buy it for me. I was doing perfectly fine with my old truck. But as Mike boldly told me, "When you work at a high end magazine company, you have to have the right car."

Mike was… something else. He was manager of the company though, so I really couldn't talk too much smack about him. He was just that little parasite always clinging to me… always flirting with me. And when I didn't flirt back, he sulked and planned new strategies for me to accept his offer on going on a date. The only reason Mike was so high up in FreeStyle was because his dad started the company. If it weren't for his dad, Mike would probably have gotten the axe years ago. He always said and did completely inappropriate things at conferences. During one of our meetings with an interested client, he had the _nerve _to look up our client's skirt! Mike still had some growing up to do.

I slid my sunglasses over my eyes and got into the car. The ride to my office was…boring as always. I watched the green trees as they began their process into becoming red and orange colored beauties. New York was the same as always- chilly. I pushed myself up the stairs towards my office and took the elevator to my penthouse office. From the outside world, I probably looked like I had the perfect life. But inside, I felt like my life was anything but. I didn't have _one_ friend outside of my co-workers, hadn't gone on a date in three years, and honestly just hated how my life turned out. I always found myself thinking back to June 2, 1999, the day I left Forks with Renee. What if I had been able to stay in Forks? Where would I be right now? _With Edward? _All I know is I would be anywhere but here. If I got to stay with all my friends back home, there was no way I would have dedicated myself to work. I would probably be out right now, having _fun_, having a _life_. I would be graduating college with… Edward. We would be accepting our diplomas right now and throwing our caps in the air in celebration. I wouldn't have gone straight from high school to interning for FreeStyle. I would have followed Edward wherever he went. That's what best friends did.

But life didn't have a back button. I _did _leave Forks. I _did _do an internship for FreeStyle, resulting in the job that I secretly hated. I _did _loose Edward. And I _did _hate everything about my life.

XXXXX

"Bella, long time no see!" Mike greeted me with his stupid smiling face from the doorway to my office.

"You're chipper this morning," I commented, refraining from mentioning how I saw him just yesterday.

"Well New York City can always put you in a good mood," he said cheekily. "So, I was wondering… do you want to go see a show with me? Like… on a date?"

I couldn't help but mentally groan as I saw his eager puppy dog face. "Mike, I am sorry, but I don't date. And I especially won't date my boss," I hinted.

His face fell slightly. I honestly didn't know what he saw in me. "That's cool, I guess. I would hate to ruin our budding friendship anyway."

I tried not to laugh at my boss. He clearly had been writing one too many fashion articles… What guy used the term 'budding friendship?'

The rest of the day was uneventful. I read over what my colleagues wrote, corrected their mistakes, and did it over again. Before working for FreeStyle, I could never say anything negative to people or give them constructive criticism. This job made me realize that having an opinion is not a bad thing. When my co-workers thank me for improving their piece of writing, it makes my job seem less like hell. I enjoy being able to speak my mind and give my input to their stories- it makes me feel like I actually contribute something to FreeStyle. It is too bad I have to look over their stories on _fashion _though. Oh, what I would give to work for a magazine that actually had meaning.

Finally, my ten-hour work shift ended, and I sleepily made my way out of the office. I quickly picked up my pace when I saw Mike, not wanting to have to engage in another awkward conversation with him.

I stumbled in my stupid heels to my Porsche, only wanting to get home. _Home _was a loose term though. My apartment was more like a cramped room that held a bed and dresser- nothing personal, no fond memories. I didn't feel like I was home here living in New York City. A home is supposed to be the one place that makes you happy, the one place where you can just relax and be yourself. Home is Forks.

I drove back to my apartment slowly, not trusting myself to go over the speed limit in my flashy car. I was a cop's daughter, after all. Which reminded me- I hadn't talked to my father Charlie in a while. Our relationship drifted apart after the move. He moved to Chicago after the divorce, so I rarely saw him. Now he was living back in Forks, and visiting him there was not at the top of my list since Forks held too many memories. But I really needed to give him a call.

I pulled up to my apartment, quickly locking the car and climbing the staircase to the _top _floor, of course. But when you live in New York City, you're just happy to be able to _find _an apartment. You sure don't care about its location.

I took a long shower, killing some time from doing what I needed to do. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until I found the name I was looking for. _Charlie_.

I waited patiently as the dial tone mocked me. Was my own father not going to pick up? Did he have more of a life than me… a life where he didn't have the time to talk to his daughter?

"Hey Bells," his gruff voice greeted me. "I didn't expect a call from you."

"Hey Dad," I replied a bit nervously. "I hope I am not bothering you."

"Of course not! You can call me whenever you want," he said, being oddly affectionate.

We chatted for a few minutes on the simple things and caught up on each other's lives. But there was one question I really wanted to ask him. No, I needed to ask him.

I paused before speaking. "You wouldn't happen to have heard anything more about… Edward, would you Dad?"

Cue awkward silence. "No, I haven't heard anything about the Cullens in ten years since they moved after I did. But last I heard, they were in some exotic country."

"Oh," was all I said, disappointed. I guess the Cullens weren't back in Forks after all. Goodbye last bit of hope.

"Bells…" he said uneasily. "You really should stop getting so hung up over that Edward boy. I know you two were best friends, but it has been _eleven _years. Even if you two saw each other, you would probably have nothing in common anymore. You should really try moving on."

I gritted my teeth. "I can't just _move on _Dad. I can't just erase all the memories of us together."

"No, you can't," he said softly. "But you can create new memories to help you move on."

I sighed. "I will do my best," I said to appease him.

"Have you talked to… your mom lately?" he said hesitantly.

"No," I said stiffly. "And I don't plan on it."

I could picture him rolling his eyes, thousands of miles away. "Always so stubborn," he mumbled.

"Sorry, but I am just not in the mood to fully forgive her right now," I said.

"When will you ever be?" he asked. "You can't hate your mom forever."

"I don't _hate _her," I clarified. "I just can't trust her after all she put me through."

"And I understand. Just give her another chance," he said.

"I will do my best," I repeated.

Charlie sighed. Yes, I was quite the frustrating daughter.

"Well, I am going to sleep," I said, adding in a yawn for extra effect.

"Night Bells," he said. "And remember what I told you- try to move on."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Night Dad."

I hung up the phone and looked around the room. "_Move on, move on_!" I chanted to myself.

First step to moving on… I looked at the scrapbook of photos and shuddered. There was no way I was getting rid of _our _pictures. Nope, that would definitely be the last step to my Move On plan. I looked around my small apartment. What in the world could possibly help me move on from Edward- besides work?

I opened up my laptop and browsed the internet. Before I could stop myself, I was on Facebook searching the name 'Edward Cullen.' _Not helping the plan_, my mind screamed at me. But I couldn't stop myself. The adrenaline rush I got just by searching Edward's name was making me go insane. Hell, I think I _was _insane. I clicked enter, preparing myself for the worst. What if there were multiple Edward Cullens? No. I would know which Edward was my Edward.

Then Facebook's words crushed my dreams yet again.

_Zero matches for Edward Cullen._

Moving On plan? That is a failure.

**A/N from Mhcheergirl and Skazmi: Hey guys! We hope you like chapter 1! We got a lot of great reviews for the prologue and it looks like you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading our story ;) We worked really hard on it! Oh, and please review. You know you want too! The more reviews we get the more we want to updateeeee ! Oh, and if that doesn't work, here's a bribe: reviews get a preview! *says in a sing-song voice***

**By the way, we made an album on Photobucket for this story. If you go on our profiles, you can find the link and see Bella's awesome things! So go check it out!**


	3. Aur Revoir America

_Chapter 2: Aur Revoir America_

**Meet Me Halfway**

**Ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish **

**Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you **

**Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you **

**And all those things we used to, used to, used to do **

**Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you  
By: The Black Eyed Peas**

Disclaimer: Still not ours, in case you forgot or something.

* * *

I internally groaned as I pushed the top floor number on the elevator to my office, like I had been doing every single day for the past five years. My life was so boring. I almost wanted some change and excitement, which was saying something since I was as interesting as a dead bug. The elevator doors opened, and I put on my best convincing smile to assure all of my co-workers that today would be a good day.

I gave a grateful smile to Angela as she handed me a latte. Without Angela, my secretary/fashion assistant (and the person keeping my sanity at the moment), I would be a mess. Not only was she a great worker, but she was the nicest person I knew. Angela was definitely at the top of my list for getting a promotion.

She smiled back and handed me the schedule for the day. I glanced down at the piece of paper that showed I only had one meeting to attend. How was this possible? I was supposed to have several meetings with clients interested in placing in ad in the magazine, and I was supposed to read over some articles about 'What is Hot this Summer.' One meeting- that was it? That was almost as good as someone telling me that Christmas came early!

"Ms. Swan, Mike and Mike Senior apparently have something important to tell you and they said to cancel the rest of your meetings for the day," she answered my unspoken question. "In five minutes," she sent me a wink, knowing my other unspoken question.

I groaned while she laughed. I loathe those two Mikes. Believe it or not, Mike Sr. is almost as bad as Mike. Not only is he old and practically crippled, but he is cranky and manipulative too. At least I know where Mike gets his charming personality from. But what could they possibly need to talk to me about? Damnit, I was getting fired, wasn't I? And to think I spent five years at FreeStyle, working like a maniac to get the top, only to loose my job. But would I really care if they fired me? I thought about it. No… probably not.

I settled into my desk, getting my papers ready to show just how professional I was, and how much I was an asset to the company. Considering I now had to reschedule all my appointments, I hoped this meeting was actually important, not something like Mike Sr. trying to marry me off to Mike. I could picture something like that happening to me. Just my luck.

I closed my eyes and attempted to count to ten, something I had taken up to do before meetings. However, I only got to eight before helpful Mike Jr. and obnoxious Mike Sr. walked in.

"Hi Bella!" Mike the Annoying squeaked out, kissing my hand. I hid back my cringe, but I don't think I hid it well, because Mike immediately pulled back with a frown. Whatever happened to this "budding friendship" we had going on? Did Mike forget the conversation we had just yesterday?

I immediately stood up straighter for Mike Sr. and shook my hand with his. "We are sorry we had to clear out your day, Isabella!" Mike Sr. boomed out, not sounding sorry at all. "We just have some exciting news for you!"

Exciting news? Well, at least that beat getting fired.

Mike Sr. gave a glance to his son who was jumping around as if he was a six year old getting candy. I immediately became suspicious.

Mike Sr. spoke again. "Well…we have an amazing opportunity for you! You know the convention that FreeStyle attends every year?"

I nodded my head, scared for what was coming next.

"Due to my reclining health, you will be taking my place. And this year is going to be a real treat, because the meeting is taking place in Paris!"

He waited for me to say something. But what was I supposed to say? I hate you! How could you do this to me you ignorant fool? Please don't make me go; I beg you!

Yeah, that would go over real well- if I wanted to lose my job. Which now that I think about would be kind of bad actually…

And this worst part of this was it would probably end up like a vacation. It was Paris, after all. And as I said, I don't take vacations. They are overrated, cost way too much money, and give me too much time to think about the bronze hair boy that constantly plagues my mind. Though at this point, nothing was getting him off of my mind. I was clearly too far gone to ever get over him. I Facebook stalked him for crying out loud! The conversation I had with Charlie rang clearly in my ears. I definitely had a while to go before the Move On plan was a success. But at least when I was working, I had so much stress and crap to deal with that I didn't have anytime to think.

However, a tiny voice in the way, way, back of my head told me, "Oh come on, you deserve a vacation! And think about the bright side, at least you will get away from- "And of course, you will be traveling with Mike!" Mike Sr. boomed.

Wait, what? No! Now I was ready to plead and beg! Not him, anyone but that vile, pathetic excuse for a human! Why was life so cruel to me?

The two must have mistaken my look of disgust for something else, because Mike immediately jumped up and said, "Oh, I knew you would come around, Bella! Now we can finally be together just like we have secretly wanted too! I knew that whole friendship thing just wasn't for us."

See what I told you? This guy was a delusional psycho who couldn't agree to having a 'budding friendship!' Alright, now I'm honestly contemplating on begging.

"Sir, do you really think it is a good idea for me to travel around this time of the year? This is the time that we get the most clients, and they are going to-!"

But before I was able to continue, the old geezer stopped me. "Isabella, that is nonsense! We have plenty of other people that can fill in your position while you are away. But you are needed in Paris. You are our best worker, and I can count on you to attend all of the meetings, pick up some more clients, and attend the important seminars to promote FreeStyle. Mike is not always the most reliable"- I had to keep myself from laughing at Mike's face as he said that- "And I trust you to have everything under control. You will be gone for four weeks. Have a good time, but watch out, Mike can be a handful!" he winked. Yes, he winked at me about his son.

I sighed. If I wanted to keep my job, I knew I should be quiet and accept this joyous news.

"Thank you for offering me this opportunity," I said politely. "I will make sure I stay focused and only go there to work." I directed the last part at Mike to let him know that I had zero tolerance for any funny business.

"Well, obviously you will have some time off from work," Mike's dad said happily, thinking that was the best thing in the world. "The convention only takes place on the weekends. But I'm sure you two will find plenty to do on the weekdays."

I shuddered as Mike's face lit up the room like a freaking Christmas tree.

Before I could escape from the underworld, Mike just had to suddenly say, "You have today off to pack since we leave tomorrow morning. And don't forget to bring some bikinis and…er…stuff."

I turned around was shocked to see him staring at me mischievously. I glared at him as discreetly as I could and all but slammed the door in his face. "Don't expect to see any skin!" I called back to him. How dare he! Who the heck does he think he is?

"I like them feisty!" he called back, laughing.

Ladies and gentleman, this is my boss.

Unfortunately, everyone heard out little exchange and was laughing when I walked out. (Stormed out… same concept) I blushed, my cheeks becoming a lovely scarlet red, and walked quickly to my office. This is what I get for my years of working hard- a vacation with Mike.

I could already tell this trip to Paris was going to be a pain in the butt.

On the way out of my office, I noticed Angela speedily typing away on the computer. I really needed someone to vent to…

"Ang," I groaned. "Have you heard the terrible news that I was enlightened with this morning?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I know," she said. "But at least you will be in Paris! The city of love!"

The murderous expression I gave her only made her laugh. "But I will be with… that boy." I was trying to refrain from using Mike's name negatively in an office of people that could use it against me.

"I know something that will make you feel better," Angela said cryptically.

"What? Tell me, woman!" I demanded.

"Well… I will be going to Paris too!" she said excitedly, smiling.

"Yes!" I squealed and couldn't help but throw my arms around her. She was my savior, my light in a dark tunnel!

"But…" she said, and my face fell. I didn't like 'buts.'

"Don't worry- it's not bad," she continued. "I will only be going for two weeks, not the entire time. And I will be coming up a few days after you guys."

I groaned. "Now I will have to survive the plane ride with that boy alone!"

"You'll be okay," she consoled me. "He can't do anything too bad in a public area, right?"

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

"It will be so exciting!" she said enthusiastically. "We can go to the Eiffel Tower, eat fancy foods in little cafes, ride those awesome mopeds-"

"Let's not get too carried away," I laughed. "We are here on business, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, brushing off my comment.

"So how did you get invited to Paris?" I asked, wondering how she convinced both Mikes to let her go.

"I am just there to make sure you dress properly," she said in her I'm-dead-serious-tone.

"What?" I screeched. "No way! I am not that bad of a dresser!"

Angela stifled a giggle. "Relax, I am kind of kidding! I am also there to do all my secretarial work. But who cares why we are there, we are going to Paris!" she said again.

"I am really glad you are coming Angela," I said sincerely.

"And I am glad I am going to Paris!" she sighed in content. "I will be by your house tonight to make sure you have appropriate clothes packed."

"You don't trust my judgment?"

"No," she drawled out. "See you in a few hours!"

"Bye!" I waved and left work early, something I haven't done… ever. As I got into my car, I realized I didn't know what to do with myself. I know both Mikes gave me the day off to pack, but I really didn't need all day to put stuff in a suitcase when Angela was coming over to do it for me.

Somehow, my thinking brought me back to Edward. I swear, I don't understand how my brain functions. One minute I am thinking about clothes, and the next I am thinking about me wearing Edward's clothes. (Just a sweatshirt to clarify for all you naughty thinkers) I will be the first one to admit that I have a small problem.

I found myself driving to a museum. New York had many art galleries, but this little one in particular was my favorite. It was not too well known, but the paintings it held were magnificent. Edward would love to visit the place. Edward was always the artistic one out of the two of us. Not only was a wonderful piano player, but he also could draw a picture so intricate that you felt like you were staring at the real object. I wondered what he was doing now. He was good as so many things… was he a musician, artist… firefighter like he wanted to be in Kindergarten? The options were endless.

I pulled into a parking spot and entered the art gallery. The paintings hadn't changed since the time I visited, and for that I was glad. I didn't like change, if that wasn't obvious enough already.

I started with the painting that I always went to first. It was a painting of a little girl and boy. The little girl had a halo of curls framing her innocent face, and the boy had wild, dark black hair that contrasted with the white gowns both children were wearing. The children in the painting were playing outside on the summer day, smiling at each other in a way that only little kids know how to do. The photo next to it showed the same girl and boy, only aged eighty years. The girl, or woman, had lost her blonde mane of curls, but you could still see the innocence and pure happiness in her face. The boy, or man, was completely bald and wrinkled, but he still had the same fun-loving, amused, expression as he wore eighty years ago. The only other major difference in the paintings was the wedding bands that the woman and man wore in the second painting. The painting was titled Love is Timeless.

Everytime I studied the painting, I thought of Edward and me as the man and woman. Could we end up with a future like the eighty-something year old elders? Or would we only get to be the little girl and boy, having a fun past but never getting the chance to grow old together in the future?

I sighed. I could only take so much of these kind of thoughts. Deep down, I knew we wouldn't be the timeless lovers in the paintings. And it was finally starting to sink in that I would never see Edward again. He was gone- forever. The hope I usually had when I looked at these paintings dwindled, and I suddenly had the urge to cry, much like I did when I saw the scrapbook of photos and realized what a crappy life I had. I quickly got out of the gallery and into my car before the public could see my mini-meltdown.

I was finally going to be done with him. He was taking over my mind, my attitude, and my happiness. It had to stop. I sped back to my apartment and ran up the stairs, fumbling with the key to get into the small complex. I ran to the scrapbook of photos, still open to the picture that was splattered with my teardrops. I snapped the scrapbook shut forcefully and ran down the flight of stairs with the daunting collage of photos- that Edward made me- still in my arms. I looked for the nearest trash can and threw it in.

There. My body felt like it was on fire as I watched twelve years of memories literally get thrown away right before my eyes.

I slowly turned around, my tears stinging my eyes, and made my way back up the stairs. But the moment I hit the third step, I turned back around and ran right back to the trash can. I quickly got the scrapbook back out and clung it to my chest like it was the key to my survival. In a way though, it was.

I went back to my apartment, dejected. I couldn't even get rid of pieces of paper. How was I ever supposed to let go of Edward?

Angela came to my apartment a few hours later. She didn't question my sulky attitude; she just figured it was because I had to spend tomorrow on a plane with Mike for twelve hours. That did add to my depression though.

She helped me pick out outfits for the convention that said "classy and sophisticated." We just threw in some other "cute" clothes that she deemed good enough for a foreign country. Considering I was going away for almost a month, I could only take so many clothes in the one giant suitcase I had. Man, I really hope I can find a cheap laundry place…

After Angela left, it was back to sulking for me. I stayed up all night- literally- watching reruns of Friends. It is what depressed people do. Plus, I wanted to be really tired for tomorrow. I strategically planned to be so tired that I would sleep the entire way to Paris, forcing Mike to not talk to me.

The night passed slowly. My eyes really wanted to succumb to sleep, but I made sure that I got not one minute of sleep. Finally, seven AM rolled around, and I got up off the couch and had breakfast. (No coffee today, the last thing I need is caffeine)

I got ready in comfortable clothes for the long plane ride, brought my suitcase down the flights of stairs (not an easy task, might I add), and waited for the cab to pick me up that Mike Sr. sent to pick me up at eight.

I heard the cab's honk and felt a tinge of disappointment that I had nobody to say goodbye to. Then I made my way outside to the chilly New York City air.

Au revoir America, bonjour Paris…

* * *

**AN-Skazmi: Hey guys! I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review! You know you wannaaaaa ;)**

**AN- Mhcheergirl: Yay, another chapter is posted! And pretty quickly, huh? Skazmi and I are so excited to get this story going, so your reviews will really help us out… Plus, you might just get a preview of Chapter 3!**

**IMPORANT A/N YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT SKIP: In hopes of getting more readers and reviews, Skazmi and I are trying something new. Whoever the 30****th**** reviewer is on both of our pages will get a one-shot of their choice. So you get to pick the plot and theme (of an Edward/Bella) and we will write it! So you have **_**two **_**chances to get this one-shot, because we are doing this for both of our versions. So… just read and review, and this could be you! Also, if you are a writer and want more readers for your story, Skazmi and I would be happy to promote your story if you promote ours. A win/win for all of us, eh? Thank you all for your support! We would have never loved writing this so much if it weren't for you guys ****J**


	4. Bonjour Paris

Chapter 3: _Bonjour Paris _

**Half of My Heart **

**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you  
Oh, with half of my heart **

**By: John Mayer **

_Blue sea waves wrapped around our bodies, enveloping us in our little cocoon of haven. Sand glided between our toes, symbolizing the start of a great summer. It was just my best friend and me. Edward and I. _

_Summer had just started, and my family was together. Happy, even. My parents hadn't started fighting, and Edward and I had never been closer. Edward was a newly crowned thirteen year old, the start of a teenager, while I was still a little twelve year old going through awkward stages. Edward was the lucky one out of us, since he never had stick arms and legs and frizzy hair. Edward was blessed with good looks and charm from the day he was born, and you could see that other people- girls my age, mostly- were really starting to notice him._

_And that scared me. _

"_Come one Edward, let's go in the water!" I pleaded to him, wanting to dedicate this day to us. Our families were having their annual barbeque to kick off the summer. Of course, this summer ended differently than any of us thought it would. While we expected it to end in another barbeque to celebrate a new school year, it ended in heartbreak and sorrow. With me and my mom no longer in Forks. _

"_Alright, but it's cold!" Edward laughed._

_I dragged him in anyway and laughed at his funny expressions. We were splashing each other in fun when we noticed we had another onlooker watching us critically. _

"_Um, hello?" I said/asked to the girl watching us from a few feet away. _

"_Hello. Who are you?" Edward asked politely, but I could tell he was a little irritated that she was staring. _

"_Sorry to interrupt," the curly-haired girl said flippantly. "But I couldn't help but notice you." She directed the last bit to Edward. _

"_Uh… okay," Edward said, his tone questionable. _

"_Do you like the bikini I am wearing?" the girl suddenly asked._

_Edward looked at me in alarm, never having been asked these kinds of questions before. I shrugged, because I really didn't have a clue what was going on._

"_Um… yeah, I guess. It's cool. But I kind of can't see it…" he said awkwardly. _

"_Cool," the girl smiled mischievously. "My name is Lauren. What's yours?"_

_By now the girl was completely ignoring me, which made me a little angry. Who does she think she is, interrupting our time together for petty chatter about her bathing suit? I don't what feeling came over, but I didn't like it. I just know I didn't want that girl talking to Edward._

"_Edward," he said automatically. "And this is my best friend Bella."_

_I purposely gave her a coy smile, and she frowned at me in return. "How old is she? Like ten?" Lauren sneered. _

"_I am twelve years old, thank you very much! Thirteen in September!" I said almost angrily, offended by this stranger's rudeness. _

"_Oh," she contemplated. "Well she seems really young. How about you come with me for a little bit, Edward?" she said, now just ignoring my presence completely._

"_Well I am kind of with Bella right now," Edward said uncertainly. _

"_Don't worry, she will be fine!" Lauren said in annoyance. "I am thirteen years old. Your age. So you should talk to me."_

_Then Jessica took off her cover up, exposing her bikini to the world. And just like that, Edward was transfixed from his first dose of male hormones. His eyes lit up, and he looked at me with a pleading expression. _

"_Go," I whispered to Edward. I don't think he heard the sad tone I didn't even try to disguise._

_Edward jumped out of the water like he was getting attacked by a Great White. I sighed in frustration while he quickly waved me goodbye, walking off with Lauren and her bikini._

_Well, I couldn't just wait in the water by myself! I quickly dried off and walked back to the house where the families were. _

_I stumbled through the door to find Edward's siblings at the table. He had an older brother Emmett, who was sixteen, and a sister, Alice, who was eleven. Also at the table were our other close family friends, Rosalie and Jasper, the twins who lived a few houses from us. They were fifteen years old. We were all lucky to be within such a close age. _

"_What is wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked, also the quickest to pick up on my emotions. I could talk to Jasper about anything if I didn't have Edward around. Like in this instance._

"_Nothing," I scowled._

"_Where's Edward?" Emmett asked with a cheeky grin. "Is that why you are being such a downer?"_

"_Shut up!" I pretended to hit Emmett's massive form in the bicep, but it ended up only hurting me. _

_Everyone continued chatting, while I still sat in my chair, bitterness radiating off me._

"_Seriously Bells, what's wrong?" Jasper asked again, except this time quietly and without the prying ears of our friends. _

"_It's Edward," I admitted. "Just a few minutes ago he ran off with some girl. And everytime I think about it I feel… angry. I don't know why."_

"_It is cause your jealous!" Jasper lightly smiled. "You like Edward, Bella. It is obvious."_

_I pondered this. Me… jealous? Over Edward? I mean, I loved him as a best friend. "Hmm," was all I said, still in thought. _

"_You should talk to him," Jasper suggested. _

"_No!" I exclaimed. "We are just friends. And I am… scared to say anything like that to him. What if he doesn't like me like that?" _

"_What if he does?" Jasper countered._

_With each second that passed, I became more certain of my feelings for Edward. I did like him. Wow, it is not every day an eleven-year old has an epiphany._

"_Now what?" I asked blatantly. _

"_Now you tell him how much you love him! And in a few years you two will be a mighty cute couple," Jasper winked._

"_I can't do that, Jasper!" _

"_Bella, I know Edward really well," Jasper said seriously. "I know he likes you that way. Maybe right now he doesn't quite realize it, but he will soon. He is still young and naive. He is going go off with other girls, because he is experiencing life as a teenager for the first time! He doesn't know any better! You are beautiful, and you are going to grow into an even more beautiful woman. Edward is lucky to have you Bells."_

"_Thanks, Jasper," I said, touched. _

_And then Edward walked in, his face flushed with happiness. He sat down next to me, grabbing a hotdog. _

_My adolescent heart almost broke right then. Edward didn't want me like that, and I would have to settle for hiding my feelings. But Jasper gave me a little shove towards Edward anyway, and I stopped dead in my tracks. _

"_Oh, um, hey Edward," I stuttered. _

"_Hi Bella!" he said with a big smile. _

"_Bella has something to tell you," Jasper coughed out from the table while I glared at him. _

"_Yeah? What is it?" Edward asked eagerly._

"_I just wanted to say…" I paused. A really, really, really long time._

"_Can you pass the ketchup?" I squeaked. _

"_Sure," Edward said slowly, his face dropping a little. Or was that my imagination?_

"_Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "We are best friends, Bella. We can tell each other anything."_

"_Yep," I said quickly._

"_Ok," he said. _

_And just like that, everything went back to normal. Until the day I left, of course. _

"We are now serving dinner!" a flight attendant's annoying, overly peppy voice woke me up from my dream that relieved the past. Where was I again? Oh, right. Plane ride. To Paris. With… Mike!

I looked over to my right, where Mike was sitting, only to have a mini heart attack as I saw how intensely he was staring at me. Was he watching me sleep? That is just creepy!

"Uh, sorry," Mike said, at least having the decency to look embarrassed on watching me sleep. Mike was _kind_ enough to make sure we had adjoined seats on the flight. God forbid we were to spend twelve hours on a plane not sitting next to each other. I had been fortunate enough to sleep for the first six hours on the plane, but now it seemed like I would have to deal with annoying little Mike for the rest of the flight. Great.

"What would you like to drink?" the flight attendant asked me, her cheerfulness making me sick. I didn't like fake people.

"What would you like to drink, Bella?" Mike asked, immediately asking the same question after the flight attendant did. Annoying, isn't it?

"A Coke, please," I answered, only talking to the flight attendant.

"Same for me," Mike winked.

The flight attendant poured us our drinks, and when she handed mine over towards me, Mike just had to beat her to it. He quickly grabbed the soda out of her hands to hand it to me himself, resulting in it spilling all over me. My crotch, to be exact. Of course, his eyes zeroed in the spot that the Coke spilled.

"Let me help you!" Mike said, reaching for napkins and awkwardly placing them in my… lap area. Once he started to blot, I lost it.

"I got it Mike!" I screeched/yelled in his ear.

"Just trying to help," Mike managed a smile, but I could see his cheeks become a dark crimson.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple!" the flight attendant smiled.

"What? No!" I almost yelled. "We are not a couple!"

"Not yet," I thought I heard Mike mutter.

"Oh, I am sorry," the attendant said, still smiling. "I just figured since you are in first class together you are… together."

"It's okay, we get that a lot," Mike said seriously.

"Ha ha, he is just kidding!" I laughed nervously. "We are just co-workers and friends."

"It always starts that way," the attendant nodded sympathetically to Mike.

Mike nodded in agreement, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming at his insanity. Why did the creepy people always have to like me like that?

The flight attendant handed us the crappy airline food, and luckily Mike didn't interfere this time. I spent thirty minutes eating, slowly chewing the mushy food, to avoid having to talk to Mike. He was still watching me out of the corner of his eye, and I was still feeling awkward around him. He did blot Coke from my crotch. Experiences like that should not be encountered with your flirtatious boss.

When Mike started to talk to me, I quickly shut him up. "I have some work to do," I said, pulling out my laptop from my carry-on bag. "I need to go over the new articles Angela sent me and do some writing. So do you think we could just be… quiet for a bit? I need to stay concentrated," I said, mentally congratulating myself on such a foolproof plan to shut Mike up. It really wasn't necessary to work right now, since the articles weren't due for another two weeks. But why not get ahead? Hopefully Angela and I could do some sightseeing when she arrived in a few days.

"Sure! Go on ahead," Mike said enthusiastically, but his face fell slightly.

I typed away for hours, getting lost in my little world of writing. Though summer fashions wasn't exactly my favorite topic to write about, writing was writing. No matter what you write about, your voice is still going to be heard across the thousands of people who read what you write. And that is exhilarating.

After I was satisfied with all that I had accomplished, I looked over to see what Mike was up to. In my little bubble of work, I actually forgot that Mike was there. I was pleasantly surprised to see him sound asleep instead of watching me. Wow, no wonder it was so quiet. I knew Mike couldn't shut up completely unless he was knocked out.

I sighed in content. Only four more hours to go… Then I would be in Paris. I didn't know what Paris would be bring, but how bad could it be? I would go to the convention on the weekends, type some more on my laptop on the weekdays, and sightsee Paris with Angela during my free time. I could handle this.

Sun poured through the window as I groggily opened my eyes. My eyes blinked from the sudden sunlight, and I could barely move from the comfy bed I was sitting on. The down comforter and pillows only added to my immobility. Ah yes, wherever I was, this was heaven. Hmm… where was I again?

The awkward airplane ride rushed back to my head. The bleary memories of the even more awkward taxi ride to the fancy hotel Mike and I are staying at hit me at full force. Holy crap, I am in Paris!

Wait! I have a convention to go to! My eyes searched for the digital clock that read 7:16. Panic consumed me as I realized that the stupid alarm did not go off, and I had to meet Mike in the lobby at 7:30.

I bolted out of bed, getting dressed in a frenzy. I threw on an outfit- that Angela organized, or course- that consisted of a black sweater dress, black tights, and black high heeled boots. Casual and sexy, as Angela put it. Future ad supporters and other top magazine people would be at the convention, so I had to look sophisticated and charming. Hah! Like that would happen.

I looked at the clock again, and time seemed to not be on my side, since it read 7:24. I threw back my hair in a messy bun and slapped on some make-up. At 7:28, I was ready. I had to admit, I looked pretty professional for getting ready in ten minutes.

I sprinted down the four flights of stairs, almost doing a face plant in my heels, but I made it to the hotel lobby by 7:30. Wow, maybe I should have gone out for track.

Mike greeted me. "Hi Bella! Wow, you look pretty today," he said.

"Um, thanks Mike," I said.

"Did you sleep well? I practically had to drag you to your hotel room, you were so tired," he chuckled. "I almost stayed there to make sure you weren't dead!"

His mischievous smile was really creeping me out.

My forced laughter came out high pitched. "Oh, that would have been unnecessary! Let's go!"

We took a cab into the heart of Paris, and for the first time since I arrived, I truly got to see the city. It was breathtaking. There were so many beautiful buildings, and Angela was right, there were a lot of cafes. I almost got excited thinking about how much more fun it would be when she got here.

For the first time in a long time, I felt the _tiniest _bit of happiness. It was like a new start in a new city. That's when I realized it. I hadn't thought of Edward _once _since I arrived in Paris. I didn't know whether to cry or smile at this. I was happy that I was not obsessing over him, but it also upset me that I let my mind drift away from the person I loved the most. Edward would love Paris. The thought that I would never experience this magnificent place with him made me nostalgic.

We arrived at the convention soon after the little monologue in my head. It bothered me that right after I realized how much I improved not thinking about Edward, he gets stuck right back in my head. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.

Mike helped me out of the car, much to my dismay. Luckily, I had a brilliant thought for him to go check us in while I went to my first meeting. He easily complied, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief that I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. Since we were both from the same company, we had different schedules. Our goal at the convention was to get as many people as we could interested in sponsoring and placing ads in FreeStyle. Our magazine was doing pretty well, but we still hoped for more popularity, so we really needed to get our name out there. I was told to hand out my super snazzy business card to anyone I could, which I thought was rather obnoxious. But hey, nobody asks for my opinion.

I grabbed a list of meetings and seminars going on today and highlighted the ones Mike Sr. told me to attend. Aw crap, the meeting started in ten minutes! Why was I having such a bad day?

I ran around the convention center- which is _very _big, I should tell you- looking for the correct room. I was running and running so fiercely, that I didn't even notice that I ran into someone until I heard their groan of pain and saw their briefcase's papers spilling across the carpet.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I said, mortified. I quickly reached down and put their papers together, my face heating up. Luck and time were not on my side today.

"It's okay-" the stranger stopped dead in their tracks.

My face whipped up at the sound of that voice. A voice that I never expected to hear again. I then looked at the stranger in shock, recognizing the familiar face in front of me. He was taller, leaner, and better looking than I remembered.

"Bella?" He said, looking confused.

I mirrored his tone, "Jasper?"

Suddenly his face broke into a smile and he grabbed me in a huge hug, "BELLS!"

With a laugh, I hugged him back. No one had called me that in a long time. "JAZZY!"

**AN-Mhcheergirl and Skazmi: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! We hope you like the chapter ;) Let's make this interesting, have any of you guys sat next to an EXTREMELY irritating person on a plane ride? Haha, answer in a review, and don't forget: if you review you get a preview! ****Oh, and 30****th**** review gets a one shot by the both of us! So review- everybody wins! **

**Also, check out our friend Daughter of Posieden's stories! She loves writing as much as we do, and she writes for many fandoms! So check her out :)**

**Skazmi: Oh and to Daughter of Poseidon: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for the story(: Haha, James and Lilyyy (: I LOVE it! Haha and I love you too. (; I would have written this in a review but then I was a retard and wrote the review BEFORE I read the AN and then when I wanted to say all of this in a review it wouldn't let meee…. ****Yeah and I called you before but I didn't say thank you as much as I meant it because I couldn't find my cell phone at the time and was freaking out :P ahaha..so yeah. and if a person other than Daughter of Posiedon is reading this...umm...HI? hehe THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! :P **


	5. Like Being Home

**Chapter 4: Like Being Home **

**A Year Without Rain**

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain**

**By: Selena Gomez**

Surprise: To encounter suddenly or unexpectedly; take or catch unawares.

Life is full of surprises. Unexpected yet sometimes wonderful surprises. Sure, they catch you off guard, but that is what life is about, right? Having the most extraordinary things happen, despite the odds being against you.

Seeing Jasper Hale was a complete surprise.

"JAZZY!" I jumped into his awaiting arms. Seeing a childhood friend- it wasn't Edward, but it was the next best thing- was possibly the best thing to ever happen to me. Seeing Jasper reminded me that I used to love my life, and Edward and my other friends _did _exist.

"I can't believe this!" Jasper said, still in shock. "It's been so long since I have seen you, Bells!"

"Eleven years," I noted sadly.

"I have missed you! I can't believe we never got to say goodbye. What happened? We pestered Charlie about it for days, but all he told us was that you and your mom had to move. He wouldn't tell us where you moved to! And then he moved, so we never got the chance to find where you were."

Anger bubbled inside me. The fact that Charlie wouldn't tell them where I moved to infuriated me. He didn't have the right to make decisions for me. In fact, he never told me that the Cullens and Hales were searching to find me. I always figured they just gave up and moved on…

"Phoenix. I went to Arizona," I said with a hint of sorrow. I hated relieving the traumatic experience of my mom forcing me into the car with our small suitcases.

"Why there?" Jasper asked.

"My mom and Charlie divorced."

"Yeah, we figured that was the case," Jasper nodded sympathetically.

"It was bad. I never even got to say goodbye to everyone! My mom just took me and ran."

"We were so upset, Bells." Jasper pulled me into another hug, and it made me feel like I was getting back a piece of my childhood.

"What happened to everyone else?" I asked, not able to bring myself to say Edward's name. I was a little scared to ask about him, because I feared what the answer would be.

"Alice and I are engaged," Jasper said proudly.

"No way!" I said, shocked. "I can't believe that you two are together! That's just… amazing! How did that happen?"

"We saw each other again about a year ago, and as they say, the rest is history," Jasper smiled.

"I am happy for you! But wait, didn't the Cullens move to a foreign country?" It still felt weird saying the word Cullens out loud, but I don't think Jasper noticed my hesitance. "That's all I learned about them."

"Yeah, they moved a few months after you left," Jasper said sadly.

"Where?" I cut in.

Jasper hesitated. "Paris, actually."

"Here?" My head was spinning. They moved to Paris, the place I am in right now. Could that mean that Edward was _here_? In the same _country _as me?

"So are they…" I couldn't even finish.

"Yes, some of them are here," Jasper said, too cryptically for my liking.

"Who? You mean…?"

Jasper sighed. "Bella, don't worry about him. He has changed a lot since you knew him as a kid. Please, just don't worry about it."

For a moment, I thought my heart stopped beating. Edward… changed? But that wasn't possible. He was so _perfect_. He meant everything to me. There was no way my best friend could just _change_. No, I didn't believe Jasper. But I told myself to not ask again, since it seemed like a sore subject for him.

"So you keep in touch with everyone else then?" I asked cautiously.

Jasper's face relaxed. "Well Emmett and Rosalie are engaged also, so it's kind of hard not to," Jasper chuckled.

"No freaking way!" I almost screamed. "They are also together?"

"We are having a double wedding! Alice has been going crazy making sure everything is in order. It's in three weeks."

I threw my arms around him. "I can't believe how much has happened. How did you guys all reconnect if the Cullens moved?"

"Well I was transferred here to Paris for my job. Rose came with me, since she always wanted to visit Paris. We knew the Cullens moved here, but of course we weren't sure if they were still here since we hadn't talk them in years. But after some serious stalking, I found Alice had her own website, since she is a clothes designer here in Paris. It had the address to her store, and I found her! She brought Emmett, and I brought Rose, and the four of us all met up. We were just really, really lucky!"

No kidding, that is some serious luck. All of my old friends, together again. It was crazy. A _huge _surprise. But it kind of scared me how Jasper was making sure to leave Edward out of the conversation. What happened to him that made Jasper avoid talking about him?

"So Alice, Rose, and Emmett are also here?" I clarified, dancing around the subject of Edward.

"Yep, we are all here! Rose and Emmett are actually having their pre-honeymoon right now," he laughed.

I laughed too. As teenagers, the two of them seemed the most… experienced out of everyone else. I guess nothing really changes. Well, except Edward apparently… Whatever that is supposed to mean.

"Now I have a question for you Bells," Jasper said. "What are you doing here in _Paris_?"

"Working, obviously!" I said. "We are at a convention, you know."

Jasper laughed. "I have missed your sarcasm so much."

I did too. I hadn't used sarcasm in years, as I had nobody to use it on. Besides Angela, I really didn't have any friends. Sad but true. It felt great to joke around with someone again.

"I work for FreeStyle, you know that fashion magazine?"

"You work for a fashion magazine?" Jasper laughed. "I thought you hated clothes and shopping!"

I rolled my eyes. "A job is a job Jasper. I am a writer and editor for the magazine. That's why I am here! To harass people to invest in the magazine."

"But don't you have to be like… really important to go to this convention?" Jasper said, hiding a smirk.

"Then why are you here?" I shot back.

"Touché," Jasper commented. "So little Bells made it big, huh?"

"I guess I did," I shrugged. "I have been working here since high school ended. So why are you here? I can't imagine you writing for a magazine."

"I am a photographer for a sports' magazine. I am the best of the best," Jasper joked, faking cockiness.

"That doesn't really surprise me. I remember you and your little camera following everyone around!" I laughed.

Jasper was always going around, taking pictures of everyone. Every photo in my scrapbook? Taken by Jasper. People always said he was good at capturing someone's emotion. I guess he made it big too.

"So Alice is a fashion designer? How's that going?" I asked. Alice and I were always close. As a child, she was a good friend of mine.

"She loves it. Besides the fact that her boss is a complete bitch, she loves the job. She designs clothes, and a few of her pieces have even been in fashion shows. And she has been going design crazy from this wedding. She insisted she design her and Rose's dresses, so that has been keeping her busy."

"Wow," was all I could say. It was odd to think about my childhood friends growing up… and getting married. It seemed like I was the only way who hadn't changed. They were all progressing with their lives, and I was still obsessing over the past. It upset me that I couldn't move on too.

"What about Emmett and Rose? What do they do?" I asked, wanting to know every detail about my old friends' lives.

"Emmett is just… Emmett," Jasper laughed. "He is a sex therapist. Don't ask me how he got that job; I guess he just knows a lot about that subject. And Rosalie is modeling here in Paris. She actually does like it, despite what she thought it would be like at first, and she gets paid well when she does a runway-"

"Wait, she is a _runway model_?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed at my expression. "She has done a few shows. She doesn't want a full-time job right now because of the wedding, so she is doing something that she can take a break from in a few weeks."

"So all of you are… happy?"

Jasper nodded. "Extremely happy. And even happier now that you are here, Bells! How long are you going to be here, anyway?"

"Four weeks!" I exclaimed, suddenly grateful for my long trip to Paris. Maybe I would send a thank you card to Mike Sr. while I was at it…

"That means you can go to our wedding!" Jasper said, excited. "This is perfect!"

Almost perfect, I thought. If I knew what Edward was up to, then it _would _be perfect. It was grueling to be near someone who could fill me in on Edward's life, but wouldn't say anything about it. It was like being so close to getting to the finish line, but tripping over a rock when you were almost there. (Yes, I have tripped on rocks. But honestly, who hasn't?)

"Bella?" a voice called. A voice that I knew all too well. Mike flipping Newton, the most annoying boss ever who somehow found me in a huge building. I swear, it was like he had a GPS device implanted in me.

"Hi Mike," I said, forcing a smile.

"What's going on? Who are you talking to?" Mike interrogated., looking suspiciously at Jasper.

"This is Jasper," I said. "We go a long way back."

"Is that your boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend?" Mike said quickly, but then blushed when it came out of his mouth.

"Nope, just a childhood friend," I said, exasperated.

"Oh," Mike said. "Well you should get to the meeting. I don't want you talking to any strangers, okay Bella? It is unsafe, and I want to make sure you are protected."

Jasper was holding back a laugh while Mike was looking at me sternly.

"Okay, Mike! I will see you later!" I walked away to appease Mike, knowing that Jasper would follow me when Mike was gone.

"So who was _that_?" Jasper smirked, coming up behind me.

"Is Mike gone?" I looked around frantically.

"Yes. And I repeat, who was that?"

"My creepy, annoying, narcissistic boss."

"He is a little… obsessed with you. It is pretty funny," Jasper commented.

"Shut up!" I chided. "And I really do have to get to my meeting. Since it's already Sunday, I won't get another chance to go to the convention this week since it's only opened on the weekends. And I really _do _have to get Freestyle's name out there and do my job."

"Well this isn't the last I will be seeing of you! How about I give you the address and phone number to Alice and my's house? You can come by tomorrow and surprise Alice. You and Alice can catch up, shop, whatever you girl's do! I know she would love to see you."

"Yeah, that sounds good! I would love that."

Jasper hugged me again. "It was great seeing you again Bells. I will see you tomorrow! Just come by that address at eleven o'clock, and I will meet you in the front of the apartment. Then we can surprise Alice."

"See you tomorrow, Jasper!"

I couldn't believe all that happened. I was in so much shock that I didn't even care when I arrived to my first meeting fifteen minutes late. It was all so much to take in. My friends were _here_, and I was going to see them again. Though I still hadn't found Edward, I had hope for the first time in eleven years. I had hope to find happiness. I wouldn't even care if Edward was different. Because deep down, a person never truly changes. They might put up a fake exterior and a false smile to disguise themselves to the world, but who they are will always stay the same.

I would know.

Normally, I am not one to wake up easily. I usually hit the alarm clock a few times before I finally get up, and even then I am in a bad mood. But today was different. Today I had something to look forward to, something to live for. It was a refreshing feeling- one that I could _definitely _get used to.

So when the hotel alarm clock went off at nine o'clock (I requested a new one after yesterday's crappy experience of it not going off) I didn't even sigh. In fact, I think I smiled. I was going to see Alice today! Just thinking that simple thought put me in a good mood. And the fact that she was Edward's sister and could tell me everything about him wasn't even part of it. Well okay, maybe that was a small part. But I really did miss Alice.

I took my time getting ready, which was a first for me. I took a long shower and put on a cute, comfy, sundress that Angela packed for me. Which reminded me- Angela was arriving in Paris today! I had no idea when she was getting in, since calling her overseas would cost _way _too much money.

I went down to the lobby to get breakfast, and of course, Mike was there. I was beginning to think that he intentionally made his plans around mine. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hey Mike, I am going out today! I am meeting up with my friend Alice who lives here. I will see you later, okay?" I quickly said to him before he made us plans for the day.

"Um, okay," Mike said, caught off guard and unable to stop me. We were only paired together when we went to the convention, after all.

Yeah, I was getting good at finding ways to get rid of Mike.

I took a taxi and found myself at Alice and Jasper's apartment thirty minutes later. After I paid the ridiculously high charge- I had to look into renting a car- I saw Jasper standing outside the apartment.

His back was turned to me, and I just couldn't help myself.

"Jazzy!" I whispered into his ear, making him jump.

"Way to warn a person, Bells!" Jasper exclaimed.

I laughed. It was just like eleven years ago. As Jasper put it, I was the annoying little sister he never had.

"Come on, I want to see Alice!" I said, excited.

Jasper led me to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Alice, I am back!" he called. "And I have a special visitor with me!"

"Who?" Alice squealed, one room over. "Tell me so I know how to look. I am not even ready yet! I don't have on make-up, cute clothes, or my hair done! You can't just expect me to come out looking like this when I don't know who is there, Jasper."

I laughed at Alice's remarks. Eleven years ago, she was just as fashion obsessed as she is today. I remember when we played with Barbies, Alice changed her Barbie's outfit five times within ten minutes.

"Whoever you are, you better stop laughing!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, I really could care less on how you look. Now come over here, say hello to me, and give me a hug!" I spoke up.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed, running into the room. "I know that voice! It _is _you Bella!"

She launched herself at me, pulling me into a ridiculously tight hug. She kept chanting "Oh my God, I think I am dreaming" in my ear, and I enjoyed every second of it.

Well, until she lightly slapped me on the face a few times. "Just checking to make sure you aren't a mirage!" she giggled.

"I am real!" I smiled. "Can you believe this?"

"No, so tell me everything!" Alice demanded.

Jasper and I told her how we met at the convention. She was jumping up and down when I filled her in on the last eleven years of my life. Sadly, there wasn't that much to tell. I didn't have any crazy college experiences or fall in love with a guy. But Alice listened intently on every detail of my life.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is amazing! Now we're all here!"

My eyes snapped up to Jasper's face. He was giving Alice a look that said 'Don't go there.' I knew he was talking about Edward. For some reason, they still wouldn't talk about him in front of me.

"You mean… all?" I asked.

Alice sighed, much like Jasper did when I asked him the same question. "Yes, all of us. And that's all I am saying, Bells! By the look Jasper is giving me, I am guessing I am not supposed to say too much."

So Edward was… here. In Paris. Jumping up and down was a very hard thing not to do. I wanted to scream in joy and cry in happiness. I was _so close _to Edward. I wouldn't need Alice and Jasper to tell me everything about him; I would rather see him myself and learn everything about his past eleven years. One way or another, I would find Edward. I just wouldn't tell that to like… anyone else.

"So I hear you are getting married!" I squealed, successfully making Alice forget we were talking about Edward.

"Yes!" Alice squealed back. "And it's only three weeks away! And that means _you _can be in it, Bella! I know that Rosalie and I would love for you to be our made of honor."

"Really?" I asked, touched. "Don't you guys have best friends for that?"

Alice shook her head. "Rose and I don't have anyone close enough about to be the made of honor. But now that you're here, we have you! I can't wait to tell Rose that you are here!"

My head was spinning, but in a good way. I couldn't believe how quickly everyone accepted me back into their life. It was like I never left. They wanted me back as much as I wanted them. Though I was thousands of miles away from my New York City apartment, it was like being home.

"And I hate to suggest this so quickly… but let's go shopping! And I will take you sightseeing!" Alice suggested, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"I work for a fashion magazine, Alice. I really don't have as bad a fashion sense as I did when we were kids. You don't have to pick out what clothes I buy!"

Alice scoffed. "Either way, we are going!"

She linked arms with me, and I couldn't help but wear a huge, idiotic smile.

Yep, I was home.

* * *

**A/N from the authors: Hey guys! We really hope you liked this chapter, since we worked our butts off! Skazmi has a Formspring at .me/Skazmi01 and mhcheergirl has one at .me/mhcheergirl, so you can ask us anything you want there! (Just a fun little tidbit- mhcheergirl had a rather unpleasent experience a couple days ago at hers, but it is all good now!) So please, check them out and ask away! (Preferable nice things though!) **

**A/N from mhcheergirl: I just wanted to let you all know that the 30****th**** reviewer still gets a one-shot! My copy of the story is only six reviews away from hitting 30, so you have a really good chance of getting it! And if you get it or are really close, you can go to skazmi's copy and review there also, since she is also doing a one-shot for the 30****th**** reviewer! There are a few guidelines though: the story cannot be M (I am a sophomore in high school, I am **_**not**_** writing sex scenes!), it must be an Edward/Bella, and it must have a reasonable plot. (I think that's self-explanatory, but you never know what people might suggest) I would recommend you pick something that is not in the horror/suspense/thriller/etc. genre ****since I have never done one of those, but hey, it's your call. Romance and humor are the way to go!**

**A/N from Skazmi: I know this is like self promoting but I just finished the first story I ever put up on Fanfiction (considering this is my second its highly possible :P ahaha) Maybe you could check it out if you're in a nice mood? Haha**


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Chapter 5: Ignorance is Bliss **

**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift **

"Spin for me!" Alice demanded.

I rolled my eyes at her brazen attitude. She hadn't changed at all in the last 12 years. She was still the same manipulative, demanding, yet charming girl I remembered from when I was younger.

"How many more dresses do I have to try on before you see that I don't want to buy one?" I complained.

"You work for a fashion magazine! You are supposed to buy cute clothes in Paris to report back to the readers!"

I sighed again. Alice's first stop on my 'Tour de Paris' had to start with her favorite pastime. Shopping, of course. I wanted to go to the Louvre to see some of the greatest pieces of art of all time, but Alice decided that we should save that for another day. So shopping it was. According to Alice, we were on one of the most famous (and expensive) streets in Paris, Champs Elysees. I didn't see what was so great about a street of expensive stores, but if it meant I could spend time with Alice, I could bare a few hours of torture.

"How about this one, oh Wise Fashionista?" I stepped out of the small dressing room and did a dramatic twirl.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "It's perfect! You will fit right in with us Paris gals now," she winked.

As I was putting back the other dresses, my phone started ringing. I hesitated before I answered. If it was Mike, then I would be cornered and stuck talking to him. But if it was something important…

I bravely answered my phone that displayed an unknown caller was calling me. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" a voice rang in my ear.

"Angela!" I squealed, overjoyed that I was talking to my friend (and not Mike).

"Guess what Bella, I am here! In Paris!"

"This is great!" I smiled, "I am so happy you are here! The convention pretty much sucked without you there yesterday."

"Yeah, I figured. So where are you? I am here at the hotel, and Mike said that you went out. Meet a cute local?" she teased.

I looked at Alice, who was motioning for me to tell her what was going on.

"Not exactly," I laughed. "But something extraordinary did happen to me."

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear this!"

I looked over at Alice and mouthed if she would mind having another girl join us, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. (I am still not sure how she knew what I was mouthing, but then again, it is Alice).

"Hey Ang… do you want to come meet my friend and me at Avenue Montaigne? We are planning to go to the Eiffel Tower later, and we would love for you to come with us."

"Bella Swan, you are shopping? Well I have to come now to see this. I can't wait! See you soon!"

Alice was smiling her hundred watt grin when I hung up. "So I get to meet your friend? What is she like? She is pretty, isn't she? Oh, I am just so excited to meet your friends! Then I can hear all of your embarrassing stories!"

"Alice, I don't really have many friends. Angela is really the closest person I have in New York.

"Why?" Alice frowned. "You are pretty, funny, and smart. I don't get why you aren't Ms. Popular."

I smiled sadly. "Nobody wants to be friends with a workaholic or a loner. I am not a good friend to have."

"What would make you think that?" Alice demanded.

"Well, I lost all of you guys," I whispered dejectedly. "The six of you were my only friends, and now…"

"That wasn't your fault!" Alice cried. "The only reason we fell out of touch is because you were dragged away from us, and we had no way to contact you. You didn't lose us!"

"I lost the one person that meant the most to me."

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I wanted to cry or scream or something to express my emotions, but I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. I was happy that Edward was in Paris too, sad that people said he changed, and angry that nobody was telling me anything about my old best friend. I deserved to know what became of him, didn't I?

"I just want to know more about him," I whispered.

"Honestly, I can't tell you anything that would be insightful," Alice sighed. "I swear Bella, I don't know much. I haven't heard from Edward in over two years. We had this really bad fight in the family over something stupid, and Edward hasn't contacted my family or the Hales since that night. If it weren't for the detective search we had on him to make sure he was okay, we would probably have assumed he is dead. It is bad, Bella. He is being stubborn and it just isn't right. I want my big brother to be at my wedding." Now tears were streaming down her face, and I was the one comforting her.

"I am so sorry Alice. If I had known that, I wouldn't have kept asking about Edward. I imagine it must be hard for you guys."

Alice nodded. "It is hard. When we said he changed, we really did mean it. It all started when you first left. He was so depressed when you moved. He rebelled and argued all the time, and nobody could help him. Our dad even sent him to therapy, but that didn't help either. He didn't even try to make other friends for a couple years. Finally when he turned sixteen, he seemed to get out of that faze, but he was still different. And I haven't heard from him since he turned twenty-two. I did everything I could to get him to talk to me, but I think I annoyed him a little too much, since he even deleted his Facebook page to get me to stop contacting him."

"Why is he so angry at you?" I asked, completely shocked by this information (and a bit ashamed that I Facebook stalked him). This person seemed nothing like the Edward I knew. Something really bad must have happened between him and his family to make him this angry.

"Nothing…it was something stupid," Alice said avoiding eye contact with me.

"What was the fight about Alice?" I said cautiously but in a sort of demanding tone.

"I would rather not talk about. It is a long story, and I really don't like thinking about that night two years ago."

I nodded, not wanting to push Alice, and also realizing that I may not want to know. I liked to picture my Edward as the perfect kid I remembered him as. I didn't want to think about this new Edward that I was learning about. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

After Alice and I fought about her paying for my new stuff (she won), we waited at the avenue for Angela to arrive. I was about to burst a coronary from the excitement of my two good friends meeting each other. Though I hadn't talked to Alice in twelve years, things still felt the same between us. It was nice gaining back in old friend.

We saw Angela get out of a cab, and when I pointed her out to Alice, she immediately got all giddy.

"Ooh, now I have another person to makeover!" she clapped, "I could totally see her with that sexy librarian vibe. If I switch up the glasses, get her some highlights-"

"Alice, you don't even know her! Don't scare my friend!"

"I will do no such thing!" she stomped her foot dramatically.

Angela noticed our bickering and laughed as she walked up to us. "I can tell I am going to like you," she nodded to Alice, "Anybody that can Bella fired up is a friend in my book."

Alice beamed. "Just wait until you see what else I have up my sleeve!"

The two girls laughed, already forming a bond. I introduced them to each other, pleased to notice how easily they were getting along. After all, spending time in Paris with your two friends is every girl's dream, right?

We took a taxi to the Eiffel tower, which was bursting with tourists. Angela, Alice, and I pushed through the crowds of people, and I couldn't help but feel giddy. Here I was, in Paris, actually having a great time. For years I deprived myself from having fun, and what did that get me? A job that I hated and no social life. Maybe destiny had me go to Paris so I could learn to loosen up and live a little. And maybe find my best friend Edward…

"Tickets for three," Alice barked. Somehow that little pixie got us to the front of the line, which was a pretty amazing feat for someone her size.

Alice pulled Angela and me into a tiny elevator that brought us to the top of the tower. The moment we got to the top, I had two reactions. My first reaction was, _"Wow, it is so beautiful from up here! This is unlike anything in the world_." But my second thought was, "_Holy crap we are high up, and I have an irrational fear of heights! Dammit, this elevator is barely held up by anything, is it? I am not ready to die_!"

"Bella, are you okay? You just got really pale," I heard Alice say, alarmed, next to me.

I tightened my fingers onto Alice and Angela's arms. I most definitely was _not _okay.

"She's shaking!" I thought I head Angela say worriedly.

"Hang in there, we will be down soon," Alice soothed. "Close your eyes and before you know it this will all be over."

I closed my eyes, praying that this would end. I kept squeezing my eyes until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"It is over," Alice said.

"Can you walk?" Angela asked. "Or are you going to need help?

That got my attention. "I'm fine. I definitely don't need help."

I stumbled out of the elevator which didn't exactly help my case. "Somebody come help my friend, please!" Alice shouted. "Does anybody have water? Come help this pretty girl!"

I wasn't sure what was more embarrassing- the fact that I was clutching my dizzy head in public or Alice yelling into a crowd, putting all the attention on me.

"Look, somebody is coming!" Angela said, pleased. "No, wait! It is more than one person! Hey, there are two cute French guys!"

I groaned out loud in agony. Of course cute French guys would be the ones coming over here. Wouldn't it just be lovely if I puked all over them? Thanks, Alice!

"Can we help you?" a tall, dark man said in a French accent (and who just so happened to speak English perfectly)

"You sure can," Alice said, grinning wildly. Angela had her eyes on the other dark-haired, attractive guy, and I could see the wheels in Alice's head turning as she glanced between me and this French guy.

"I am Jean Luc," the French guy said to me, "and I am a doctor. I can see that you need help, so my friend and I came over here."

"That is so kind of you!" Alice said excitedly. "My two friends are very appreciative."

I shot daggers at Alice, though I doubt she noticed. She was too busy trying to play matchmaker. She always worked hard to play matchmaker for me…the only difference was that it wasn't with Edward anymore.

"Ben Cheney," the other French guy said, staring at Angela a beat longer than necessary.

Jean handed me a bottle of water, and I hesitantly grasped it. I didn't want him to think I was interested in him. He was really cute and seemed genuinely nice, but I was not looking for a relationship. Meeting a guy in Paris would only end in heartbreak. "For a pretty girl in distress," he winked.

I smiled weakly but chugged the water. It immediately stopped the dizziness, and I felt immensely better. "Thank you," I said politely. "You have been very helpful."

"Do I get a reward for my good deed?" he asked with a grin. "Perhaps I get to take this pretty girl on a date? What is your name, pretty girl?"

"Her name is Bella!" Alice piped in, "and she would-"

"Would not be interested in going on a date, but thanks," I cut back in. "I am here in Paris for work, and I have a lot to do."

Alice frowned at me and mouthed 'but he's hot!' (If she had said that out loud I'm sure a whiny tone would have been added). Angela looked at me as if I was crazy, and I guess in a way I was. I was passing up an amazing opportunity. Here I was, in Paris, getting asked out by a cute local and I wasn't even happy about it. Clearly there was something wrong with me.

"That is okay," Jean Luc shrugged. "I can only have so many dates with so many pretty girls."

I wasn't quite sure what that statement meant, but I figured I was probably better not knowing.

"Umm…" Ben spoke up in his soft voice, looking at Angela. "Would you be interested in going out with me? I know me just met, and I don't even know your name…"

"Yes, I would love to!" Angela cut off his rambling. "I am Angela by the way."

They both shyly smiled at each other, and in that moment I knew that they would be a couple. Why couldn't I be more like Angela? She was willing to find love, and I wasn't. And I hated myself for shutting people out.

"So… when do you want to go?" Ben asked nervously.

"Go now!" Alice chirped, playing matchmaker again. "You two have fun! We will see you later, Ang."

Angela gave us a discreet thumbs up, and I smiled as I watched the two strangers formed into a couple.

With them gone, it was just Alice, Jean Luc, and me. No awkwardness there…

"So…It was nice meeting you, Jean, but I'm afraid that my friend and I have to go. Thank you for the water."

"No, it was my pleasure meeting you, pretty Bella," Jean said smoothly. "Here is my number just in case you need anything. More water, a date…"

"Thanks!" I said quickly. Jean Luc might have been a Rico Suave, but he was creeping me out.

Finally, he left, but with an exaggerated wink of course. I shuddered and turned to glare at Alice, who was just smiling at me. "Okay, I will admit he was a tad creepy," Alice relented when she noticed my glare, "but he was so cute! And he is a doctor!"

My phone rang, cutting off Alice's deluded ramblings. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bellaaaaaa!" a voice answered cheerfully. Of course, the one person who creeped me out more than Jean Smooth Luc was my caller. The one and only Mike Newton.

"Oh, hey Mike."

"I can't believe I haven't seen you all day! What is up with that? Are you avoiding me?" he teased.

"Of course not," I choked on my words.

"Nobody would want to avoid me!" he gave a hearty laugh, "but I afraid that you need to stop whatever you are doing now."

"What? why?

"I have some uh, things, I need to talk about. For the convention..."

"The convention doesn't pick back up for another three days."

"Just meet me at that café next to our hotel, okay? I will pay for your food and all-"

"This isn't a date, right?" I laughed nervously as it all clicked together. Mike was tricking me into a date. As clever as the idea was, it only made me want to punch him.

"I can make this strictly professional," Mike said, though he sounded uncertain.

"I'll be there in half an hour," I sighed. As much as I didn't want to meet up with Mike, I didn't want Mike tattling to his dad and getting me in trouble.

"Looks like our fabulous day ends here," I sighed to Alice as I hung up the phone.

"Why?" she pouted. "We never even got to finish shopping."

"Remember that creepy boss I was telling you about? I have to meet him."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Alice brightened. "I can come too and get my boss to meet me there! She is a complete bitch, and I have been trying to get her a boyfriend for months so she will chill out. We can set them up!"

"Will that work? I don't want to get our bosses angry with us."

"Relax! They will be thanking us," she winked. "Two annoying people are meant to be a couple."

"Okay Ms. Matchmaker. I guess we will see."

"Now we have to start planning this. It has to look natural…"

… … …

"You're here!" a voice shouted from across the small café.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Glad you could make it!" Mike smiled.

"I didn't know I had a choice," I muttered under my breath.

As we were led to a table, I nodded at Alice, who was waiting outside for her boss. Alice told her boss that she needed to go over some of the designs that were coming out in next season's clothing line, and her boss finally agreed to meet her at the café. Her boss _was _a bitch.

Five minutes passed, and Alice's plan still wasn't in action since her boss still hadn't showed up. I had to listen to Mike blabber on about his life for five whole minutes and it had nothing to do with work. Like I said, he blackmailed me into a date.

"So? What do you think of that?" he asked, looking proud. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just nodded.

"Amazing," I said noncommittally.

"So you think I should do that underwear catalog?" he said with wide eyes, "I know that it seems a little suspicious, since that French girl just randomly asked-"

Before I could dig a deeper hole for myself, Mike was cut off, and I was saved by Alice.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, running over to me like we had planned.

"No way, it's you, Alice!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged her.

"Oops, I am sorry to disturb you!" Alice said, feigning surprise like the actress she was. She looked at Mike apologetically.

That was when I noticed her boss, who was standing behind Alice, tapping her foot impatiently. She had curly brown hair and her appearance screamed _I am a bitch_!

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Alice said to her boss, "but I haven't seen Bella in ages! Do you mind if we catch up some?"

"Of course not," the girl sneered. "I will just wait and-"

"Why don't you talk to Mike?" I quickly suggested.

The girl looked at me like I was stupid. "You want me to sit down and talk to your date?"

"He is not my date. He is just a boss. I am sure you two have some things in common."

"Oh," the girl brightened. "Well I guess that seems alright then."

Mercifully, she sat down in my seat and looked at Mike with hopeful eyes. "Hi," she said, "I am Jessica."

Mike's eyes lit up, and he kissed her hand like they were in some cheesy romance movie. "And I am Mike, but _you _may call me Michael."

With the two of them so caught up in being liked by somebody else, they completely forgot about Alice and me standing there. Ladies and gentlemen, that is how you solve a problem like Mike Newton.

… … …

Remember how I said I was getting over Edward Cullen, my ex-best friend? Well it turns out I was wrong. No matter how many times I tried, there was no way to get him out of my head. Those green eyes and bronze hair mold were molded into my mind forever. I could pretend like I didn't care what he was up to, but I would be lying.

So when I was scouring under Alice's bed (after hours of shopping and _dropping_- pun intended), looking for Alice's wedding magazines that she had me searching for, I couldn't help but stop when I saw miscellaneous photos strewn under the bed carelessly. I sifted through the photos, smiling as I saw a teenage Alice and Rose. They were _so _cute. One photo seemed to catch my eye though. There was a teenage boy in it who looked to be about eighteen. He had untidy bronze hair, penetrating green eyes…

It was my best friend.

I should have been ecstatic to see him for the first time in twelve years, but the only thing I felt was nausea.

In the photo, Edward was surrounded by fifteen girls, making out with two of them- _at once_. He had another girl in his lap, another on… God, I couldn't even say it. He was holding a Jack Daniels in his hand, and he just looked… _Not like my Edward_.

As the tears started pouring from my eyes, I hastily flipped the photo over. I couldn't bear to see _this_. I guess people really do change.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated in a long time…we both just got really busy with life and couldn't get the time to update! But we haven't given up with the story for sure…updates will just take a little bit longer than they used to! Thank you for sticking through and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**From skazmi: I'm beta'ing this story called The UnNamed Story by Brittney101, it's in my favorite…please check it out! **

**Plus! Check out our friend Daughter Of Poseiden's stories! Give us a review! Something to make us smile for ;)**

**From mhcheergirl: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this! You guys are awesome readers and reviews, and skazmi and I can always count on you guys to make our day! On my page, someone hit the thirty review mark, which means that somebody will get the one-shot. Unfortunately, that person was an anonymous reviewer, so I cannot contact them. I will just have the first review on this chapter (someone with an account) be the winner. As much as I want to give the anonymous reviewer this opportunity, I am trying to keep this fair! **


End file.
